Tell It To Me Straight
by SpPandaaa
Summary: Yuusuke decides to have a little get together involving alcohol and Moriko most certainly does not approve. Too bad the others seem to have different plans for her. When she wakes up from her hangover all she wants to know is what the hell happened.
1. Shots

**LoveAnime18: **Another side story. Why? 'Cuz I feel like it. It won't be long. Probably only another chapter or two, but I figured I might as well post a bit of something after being dead for sometime. Something entertaining and I figured this was the most entertaining story I'm working on now. More funny stuff to come. I'll have time to work on fanfics in about a week and a half. AnimeNEXT is coming up and I have to finish up so much -dies-

**Disclaimer: **Even with the power invested to me, I do not own YYH. Chrisis Lee belongs to my bestest buddy, QueenofCrisis. We're always using each other's characters XD

**Rating: **T (For the mentioning of alcohol, above all else XD )

**--**

**Tell It To Me Straight  
**

--Shots--

-Chapter 1-

/Yuu Yuu Hakusho Story/

**--**

I was utterly mortified. I couldn't believe my eyes, wait I can, but that's far from the point. My so-called "responsible" colleagues were taking shots, which wouldn't be as much as a problem—if we weren't minors. Yuusuke was the worst of all of us (no surprise there) and seriously likes to tempt fate. First off—like I said—we're minors, second, he was taking fifteen shots in a minute (that has alcohol poisoning written all over it.) I already said if he gets alcohol poisoning, to not come to me. I'll just point and laugh at his face. Chrisis, my own best friend, was next in line for horrible, with eight shots in a minute. Followed by Kuwabara with three (it keeps getting more and more surprising how much self-control Kuwabara actually has.) Botan took a couple of shots. And then we have Kurama, who was drinking, but wasn't taking shots. Just sips at a leisurely pace (to no surprise, the most responsible one.) Only Hiei and I were not drinking, but for _very_ different reasons. Hiei was being his usual anti-social self and I have a strong dislike for alcohol. The smell makes me sick to my stomach and I refuse to chance becoming an alcoholic.

I was at Yuusuke's apartment and he decided after the big mission last night we should have a party to celebrate and since his mom wasn't home it would be perfect to hold it at his house without any interruptions. And by the way, the alcohol they're drinking is Atsuko's "secret" stash of alcohol, which they are now using to go on a freakin' alcohol binge and get drunk. Did I mention he's using his mom's secret stash without her knowledge, if she wasn't so drunk I would worry more about what Atsuko would do if she noticed some of her alcohol gone, but since she's always drunk I doubt she would notice anyway, so that is the least of my worries. My main worry was my friends were getting drunk and they didn't care and had no self-control.

"Botan, how can you support this?" I asked in a disgusted tone. I would have expected her to be strongly against drinking, but she was so laid back about it. I wonder if Yuusuke bribed or threatened her. He had to. There is no way she would do this on her own accord.

"You need to relax Moriko," Botan giggled uncontrollably. Oh god, Botan's a happy drunk. And I thought she was bad enough as she already is.

"Not with you drunks," I groaned. I will not take part in their antics. "And you!"

Kurama looked up from his cup to see that I was pointing at him. I looked at his face trying to piece together his thoughts. I couldn't decipher anything from his face at all. Damn mysterious type.

"What would be the problem?" Kurama asked with a small smile on his face. He knew exactly what I meant, but he decided to play dumb.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Quit lying to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. You're doing it now."

"You can trust me when I say that I'm not."

"Lies!"

"No, just the truth you don't want to hear."

"More lies!"

"Seriously, how long do you actually plan on keeping this up?"

"When you admit to lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Well I'm not gonna stop. You're a liar!"

Sighs, "Moriko, I'm not lying."

"Or so you say."

"You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not."

"Have you considered maybe that you want something to be true, that in your mind you make it to be true?"

"No- I mean yes- I mean- ARGH! Dammit Kurama!"

Laughs, "Calm down. You're being too serious."

"Too serious?! Chrisis, we're minors!"

"I think you're overreacting."

"Chrisis! Don't tell me that I'm overreacting. I know when I'm overreacting. Now I'm overreacting!"

"Have a drink, you'll calm down that way."

"Yuusuke, you're an ass."

"I just offered you a drink, that's all."

"You know this argument is about drinking!"

"But I thought it was about Kurama being a liar."

"You know what? Screw you. I'm gonna get some juice."

Kurama placed his hand on my lap to stop me, "Stay put, I'll get it for you."

"And I'll help," Botan said.

Kurama got up from his seat on the couch next to me and walked to the kitchen with Botan trailing behind him. And let me tell you, leaving me to deal with everyone else by myself did not make me a happy camper. I wasn't too fond of the idea of sitting around with the drunks and a short midget with anger management problems. Leaving the room was now out of the option since Kurama took my best means of escape (I strongly _believe_ he did that intentionally) and Botan took the second best means of escape (I _know_ she did that intentionally), so I was left with one last reasonable option, not talking to anyone of them at all.

"Hey Moriko," Yuusuke called, but I ignored him. I would not acknowledge them at all. Stupid drunks.

"Oh lookie, the cold shoulder. This means she's very irritated," Chrisis said, informing everyone. Idiot! Of course I'm upset, I'm surrounded by freakin' drunks. "There is one way to solve this problem and one way only."

Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared at Chrisis intently to see what she would do to get my attention and end the cold shoulder treatment. I mentally scoffed there was no way she would get me to talk, and then Chrisis something so stupid. It was so stupid that in my mind Chrisis had been brought down to a whole new level of stupidity.

"Moriko, Moriko, Moriko, Moriko, Moriko," she continued calling my name from behind me and popped her head in various places around me, to my right, left, above me, lower right, lower left and so on. Apparently Yuusuke and Kuwabara were amused since they were literally rolling on the floor laughing. Just as I began contemplating on how I should kill Chrisis, Hiei spoke up.

"Would you shut up, you're annoying me now." Sure Hiei it's all about you, you're not the one being tortured by these people.

"Does Hiei need a hug?" Chrisis asked.

"Hug me and I cut your voice box out," Hiei threatened.

Yuusuke finally stopped laughing, but it wasn't one of those moments when it just died down. Noooo. That would just be too convenient for me. By looking at his face you could tell, he just had a wicked idea, and I didn't like the way he was looking at me either. He leaned over to told Kuwabara the idea and he started laughing and then they called Chrisis over and told her and she laughed uncontrollably. This was my cue to leave. I didn't like where this was going, but before I could exit the room the three of them dragged me back in.

"Let me go now," I growled.

"No this is more fun," Chrisis laughed manically. Oh God, we know it's bad (for me) when she's laughing maniacally. And that's when they did it, threw me and pinned me to the ground.

"Let me go dammit!" I struggled, but I couldn't get free of the grip of two of them. Wait! Two! Where's Yuusuke?And that's when I see him holding a mug filled with alcohol.

"You better not be doing what I think you're about to Yuusuke," I growled.

"Depends on what you're thinking," he smirked.

"I'll kill you all!" I yelled and that's when Yuusuke shoved the alcohol down my throat. I refrained from drinking it and just kept in my mouth, but then they pinched my nose, so I couldn't breathe through my nose anymore and I was forced to swallow. Yuusuke just kept shoving shots of alcohol (still using the mug) down my throat and I struggled to get out of their hold, but as more alcohol was entering my body the harder it got and eventually I couldn't resist anymore. Everything started going black and I think I heard Kurama (yelling?), but I couldn't be sure. I blacked out.

--

**LoveAnime18: **It's short and I'm sorry, but I'm a busy person, especially now. Questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review. All tips appreciated.


	2. Promise

**LoveAnime18: **Chapter 2 even shorter than chapter one! GASP! After this the chapters should get longer. This fanfic will be two more chapters at the most. I just needed to get this scene out of the way before getting on to what happened while Moriko was drunk. Remember kiddies, alcohol is bad for you. Just 'cuz I happen to write about it this one time, it doesn't mean I endorse it. XD

**Disclaimer: **A long time ago, I asked my almighty YYH fortune teller download from FUNiGIRL if I owned YYH and I don't remember what it said exactly. I just remember enough to remember the devastation of it telling me I don't own it.

**Rating: **T (For the mentioning of alcohol, above all else XD )

**--**

**Tell It To Me Straight  
**

--Promise--

-Chapter 2-

/Yuu Yuu Hakusho Story/

**--**

Argh.

I slowly regained consciousness and I opened my eyes, to quickly regret it with the light of the sun beaming down on my face. I quickly shut my eyes and tried getting up. It was then I realized I was in bed, but not in my bed. I pushed the comforter down and looked around my surroundings. It didn't click at first, but after carefully observing the plainness of the room, I realized I was in Yuusuke's bed. What the hell is going on here? Then I felt a jolt of pain in my head and I quickly placed my hands on the side of my head. Why do I have such a bad headache? I looked out the window and checked the position of the sun; it looked like it was sometime around two o'clock. That means I've been sleeping for a long time, but I have no idea why I still feel so tired.

Just then I heard the door open and I turned to see who it was. Low and behold it was Kurama holding a glass of water.

"Good morning Moriko- well I guess it would be good afternoon now, but glad to see you're awake," Kurama smiled.

"I have no idea what's so good about it," I replied, still holding my head.

"Here," Kurama held out the water for me to drink. "This will help with your dehydration."

"But I do-" I started, but Kurama cut me off.

"You are, trust me." Kurma smiled at me, I tried reaching for the cup, but that was a failed attempt. I didn't have enough strength to reach, grab and hold. Kurama took notice to this and place the cup to my mouth and slowly tipped the cup a bit, so water could slowly enter my mouth. Ever ten seconds are so he would stop and asked if I had enough and I would tell him he could keep going, When I was satisfied I realized I emptied the cup. I really was thirsty. Damn he was right… again.

"I need oxygen," I mumbled.

"Are you having a hard time breathing?" Kurama asked pensively.

"No," I said lowly, "a former boss of mine said when she got a hangover oxygen killed it for her. She used her dad's oxygen tank… he was a cop."

Kurama looked a bit perplexed. "What does her dad being a cop have to do with him owning an oxygen tank?"

I paused, trying to remember, "I don't remember."

Kurama chuckled, "This is probably the hangover talking. Besides, you know as well as I do that only time really kills a hangover."

"I want it to be over now… this is one reason I never wanted to ever drink," I mumbled. I couldn't manage to speak over a mumble level.

"On the bright side, you seem to be lacking the symptoms of a gastrointestinal and mood hangover."

"That doesn't help."

"I'm not sure what could possibly cheer you up."

"Telling me I wasn't a happy drunk like Botan."

"You're not that for sure," Kurama said and he diverted his attention to the wall, which was very plain and couldn't possibly keep you occupied at all. It became painstakingly obvious, something happened last night, something I did.

"What happened?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"Nothing," Kurama said.

"This lying is even worse than last night," I stated.

"I wasn't lying then," Kurama said.

"And you don't deny now?" I questioned.

Kurama fell silent, and he looked the other way. I only stared at him intently waiting for my answer. It looked like he was contemplating on telling me what happened or not. Eventually Kurama let out a big sigh.

"You promise not to overreact or do anything drastic… especially to Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Chrisis."

"We'll see."

"Promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

"Uncross those fingers."

"Damn." I showed my fingers to his face. "I promise."

"Good."

"Stupid know-it-all." Kurama only smiled at my comment.

"Just tell it to me straight," I said. "Tell me what happened."

"Remember your promise," Kurama said and then began to tell me of my adventures that night.

--

**LoveAnime18: **The answer you all been waiting for (What happens when Moriko gets drunk?) shall be answered in the next chapter. Wait a bit longer please. Be happy I updated this soon. It's almost unheard of... granted it may be somewhat due to being a very short chapter, but whatever. As usual, if there are any questions, comments or concerns, leave a review.


	3. Apple Juice

**LoveAnime18: ** After much badgering from Queen-chan, I present chapter 3. Seriously, she was constantly telling me to update this fanfic. I finally had the time to work on it. I will say now, I lied. What happens when Moriko is drunk is in the next chapter. I had no intention in writing this chapter in the beginning, but something compelled me to write it in the end. So if you were wondering what was going on with Kurama while he was out of the room, this is what happened. This chapter (as well as the next one) is in Kurama's POV. Why? You can't have a drunk person who can't remember what happened explain the story XD

As a note to some of my friends, I went out of my way to have Kurama chuckle and Botan giggle.  
You guys know who you are. XD

**Disclaimer: **You can call it a rude awakening for me each time I realize I don't own YYH.

**Rating: **T (For the mentioning of alcohol, above all else XD )

**--**

**Tell It To Me Straight  
**

--Apple Juice--

-Chapter 3-

/Yuu Yuu Hakusho Story/

**--  
**

**.:Kurama POV:.  
**

I opened the refrigerator door to see what Yuusuke had to drink. Moriko asked for apple juice, or rather, I refused to let her leave the room and had myself get her a drink. I knew Moriko wouldn't admit it, but she was having fun with everyone, even if they were drunk, which I suppose annoyed her most. She was most annoyed with herself for having fun with drunks, which she always had a bad representation of.

True as it is reckless for everyone for taking shots, but I suppose after that last mission from Koenma, it was much earned relaxation.

When I took a careful look around the fridge I see the Urameshi residence does in fact has apple juice. Moriko will be please I thought. I took out the carton of apple juice and walked over to the shelf where the cups were. I opened it up and I see there were no cups. I wondered for a second where they could be, and when I turned around I saw them in the sink. Stacks of dishes piled high. By the looks of it they haven't done the dishes for at least a week. I mentally sighed to myself; I walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. If I didn't do the dishes, who would? Keiko-san perhaps, but she hasn't been over in a while since we've been on that mission. Just this once, I'll spare Yuusuke the definite wrath he would face by the hands of Keiko-san, and do the dishes for him.

I silently laughed to myself at the mental image of Keiko-san and what she would do to Yuusuke. I knew I shouldn't have laughed, but anyone would be amused, someone who has taken down some of Makai's toughest youkai to offer, is on a constant loosing battle with Keiko-san, a human girl no less.

"There you are Kurama-san," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turn around to see Botan standing by the doorway.

"Hello Botan-san," I smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Moriko was gonna try to escape, so I took away this option from her," Botan replied. "It's obvious you wanted to keep her there with everyone's company. She wasn't too happy about that fact." I chuckled to myself, Moriko knows me far too well.

"Kurama-san, if I may ask, why are you doing the dishes?" Botan questioned. I looked down at the dishes, I've finished about a quarter of them so far.

"There weren't anymore cups, and since I know Keiko-san would get upset with Yuusuke, I decided to do the dishes, besides this gives Moriko more quality time with her friends," I replied.

Botan giggled a bit, "Yes, I do believe she will enjoy the quality time she will be spending with them."

I continued doing the dishes and Botan spoke of random things that were going on in Reikai lately. She even spoke of what she believes was a blossoming relationship in Reikai between Koenma and Ayame. I asked if she had any solid proof of the matter, but she kept saying how you could never have solid proof when love was involved. There was no doubt in my mind at that point; Botan was the hopeless romantic type. Those type of people believed that love could never be explained.

"Speaking of relationships Kurama-san, how are you and Moriko dealing?" Botan asked.

"Fine, we continue to have a good healthy friendship. We have no real quarrels, which I suppose is up for you to decide if it's good or not," I replied.

"C'mon Kurama-san, you know what I mean," Botan said in a slightly whining tone.

"Botan, there is nothing between Moriko and myself beyond that of a friendship level," I said, I placed another plate on the dish rack. With this dish I was just about done, just two more to go.

"Liar," Botan stated, "Didn't the two of you just go on a date the other day?"

"Botan, we were working on our class project and we were at my house. How can you possibly call that a date?" I asked, I grabbed one of the clean cups and poured the apple juice and walked up to Botan.

"Fine, use your logic, but you know you like her," Botan huffed and turned around and headed to the door. I was about to follow, but she stopped and faced me again. "And you know, she likes you to."

With that Botan walked out the room and I stood there for a second, wondering why Botan was suddenly telling me this. I decided on not worrying about it too much and walked out the kitchen and quickly accompany Botan once again.

When I caught up to Botan, she had the biggest smile on her face. I wasn't sure why, and she wouldn't tell me why. I decided not pressing the matter anymore. She would tell me, if she would really want me to know, I concluded.

I looked at the glass of apple juice. Moriko was very fond of apple juice and I never quite understood why she liked it so much. Apple juice was sweet, but besides brownies, she never really went crazy for sweets. Whenever we go out to eat, while everyone was ordering soda (or in Yuusuke's case, an attempt for coffee), she would always order apple juice. Yuusuke once made the stupid mistake of taunting her for ordering apple juice, and we could leave it at Yuusuke had a good amount of bruises that lasted for quite some time. But for whatever reason Moriko enjoyed apple juice, she was thoroughly thrilled whenever she was able to have some.

I will admit to thinking it was cute when I would sit with her at lunch watching her drink her apple juice. When she was bored, she would blow out the straw and make bubbles, which entertained her enough to sooth her boredom.

It was then my thoughts were interrupted and I was hearing voices from the living room, "Keep her pinned down." Followed by a maniacal laughter; no doubt it was Chrisis. And if there was one thing Moriko taught me, it was to fear Chrisis' maniacal laughter. It _always _meant she was up to something no good.

"Here," I handed Botan the apple juice and sprinted to the living room.

"Kurama-san?" Botan said my name in a questioning tone as I handed her the glass. I didn't pay too much mind to it though, after all, if I knew Chrisis as well as I thought I did, then I know she's doing something terrible, and if my suspicions were correct then the person that is in trouble is Moriko.

From afar I could see Kuwabara bending over, it definitely looked like he was pinning someone down. When I reached the door I saw Moriko pinned to the floor, compliments of Kuwabara and Chrisis, and Yuusuke shoving alcohol down her throat.

"Moriko!" I yelled, when I saw her in the condition she was in. Yuusuke stopped pouring alcohol into her mouth and Kuwabara and Chrisis quickly got up. Moriko turned her head slowly over to face me, but she didn't seem to hold consciousness. I ran over to her.

"Moriko are you ok?" I asked. I inspected her body's condition. I sighed when I was able to deduce she didn't have alcohol poisoning. I swiftly picked her up and placed her on the coach.

"Riko-chan!" Botan yelled from the doorway. She dropped the glass and juice spilled all over the floor, along with the glass in pieces, but Botan didn't care at that point. She jumped over the glass and ran over to my side to see Moriko's condition.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Botan asked, I didn't answer. I turned around to face Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Chrisis. I wasn't happy at all. This was incredibly dangerous. Someone could have gotten extremely hurt here. I didn't speak for a bit, I just let the anger in me dwindle down a bit, so I wouldn't be yelling. Yelling wouldn't accomplish anything and it won't make Moriko in any better condition. Besides, for these three, me not yelling was the best way to handle the situation, they will be more frightened with me not yelling than yelling since it is to be expected to yell. This is what would fall under the saying, "Cruel and unusual punishment."

Yuusuke jabbed Kuwabara in the side; obviously, Yuusuke wanted Kuwabara to do the talking. He was the most likely not to say something to agitate the situation even more.

"Uh… it's not as bad as it looks like…" Kuwabara managed to say.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well you see… uh… I'm not sure…" Kuwabara confessed. He knew there was no way of getting out of the situation they put themselves in. I could quickly come up with various scenarios, which beats out any of theirs in a matter of seconds.

"We were just having fun," Chrisis explained.

"Lee-san when people are just having fun they play a nice game of "Risk" or talk about their day. What you did here was endangered someone's life," I replied. My voice was flat and monotonous; I simply stated what I believe to be fact, though I knew no one in the room could argue anyway.

With that aside, sometimes I really do wonder what kind of twisted thinking goes through Chrisis' head. From my conversations with Moriko, Chrisis never put too much thought into her actions or ever think ahead. So there's no way for Chrisis to be a diabolical genius. I decided on leaving this train of thought at, Chrisis simply enjoys tormenting her friends, simple as that.

"Well, it's not like Hiei is completely innocent," Chrisis said. "He was here the entire time."

"Lee-san don't blame your actions on Hiei, besides he's not even in the room now," I replied. Chrisis turned her head to only see the windowsill completely vacant.

"Something terrible has happened! Hiei abandoned us!" Chrisis exclaimed.

"Leave it to the shrimp to ditch us," Kuwabara complained. I know for a fact Hiei would never join in helping them. Hiei left for the reason so he wouldn't have to deal with the mess that Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Chrisis are in now. Going off to a secluded place to where he couldn't possibly be bothered. Hiei expects me to figure this out. This was his way of saying, "Keep me out of this."

"Riko-chan!" Botan exclaimed from behind me. I turned around quickly to see Moriko slowly open her eyes. I kneel down so I'm eye level with Moriko and I brushed my hand across her forehead. I smiled. By the looks of it, Moriko was going to be just fine. I was relived at the thought.

"Moriko, are you alright? How are you feeling?" I asked. I can't say I was particularly ready for what was to come when Moriko was able to respond.

**--**

**LoveAnime18: **And once again, I leave you with a cliffy. Why? 'Cuz I'm evil and I know it XD  
But I did keep my promise with this chapter being longer. (It's about 4 pages on Word.) Next one should be decently long.  
Questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review. All tips appreciated.


End file.
